


Studies in Situational Motions

by orphan_account



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: AU, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Ficlet Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Jeff/Britta drabbles, ficlets, and one-shots, primarily using those 'imagine your otp' posts as prompts. Warning: May contain cliches, fluff, ooc moments and gratuitous use of commas. Some are AUs, some are post-series, some are canon-compliant. Basically, anything goes. Feel free to make requests.<br/>First: 17 year old Jeff likes to hang out at the skate park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Studies in Situational Motions

“Hey, bum a cigarette?”

Jeff turned his head slowly, lazily towards the voice from his position at the top of the ramp. A girl had started climbing up the ladder. She was scrawny, blonde hair scraped desperately to one side in what he imagined to be the most rebellious style she could get away with. He smirked as she reached the top of the ladder and sat across from him, brushing an errant strand of hair out of her eye. “Those things will rot your insides, you know.”

The small girl rolled her eyes. “What, so you never do stuff that’s bad for you?”

“Actually, no.” He readjusted himself against the railing, folding his arms. “I kinda want to survive past the age of forty.”

“Yeah? Well, maybe I’m too busy worrying about how crap the world is to worry about my health.”

He grinned at her, hoping that she remembered that sentence in a few years, but he didn’t comment on it. Instead, he folded his arms. He suppressed his smile. “You know, it’s customary to ask for a cigarette from someone who’s actually smoking.”

She crossed her arms as well in defensive retaliation. “You’re the only one here. Plus, I feel like if you’re hanging out in a deserted skate park on a Wednesday evening, you’re the kinda guy who would smoke.”

Jeff smiled again. A softer, private smile. “Okay. Except that you’re the girl who’s been watching me the past three times that I’ve come here and you’ve _never_ seen me smoke.”

She didn’t blush, or act surprised, or pout, or do anything that he expected her to do. In fact, she looked pretty smug. “I was just making sure you were cool.”

“And I am?”

“And you are.”

He looked at her for a moment, wondering what on Earth would draw her to a lonely boy in a leather jacket who was god knows how much older than her. “How old are you?”

Now she did look a little taken aback. “Thirteen.”

“Huh.” _Four years._

“And my name’s _Britta,_ seeing as you didn’t ask. What’s yours?”

 _That’s a dumb name,_ he thought. “I’m Jeff. Didn’t your mom ever tell you not to talk to strangers, Britta?”

“My mom tells me a lot of things. Besides, we’re not strangers, remember? I watched you to make sure you were cool.”

Jeff smiled again. Funny that this kid could make him do that so easily. He glanced down at his phone. “Well, _my_ mom tells me that I need to be home for dinner.” He got up, and slid down the ramp. At the bottom, he looked up at her. She looked a little disappointed.

“Same time next week?”

He nodded. “Maybe a little earlier, yeah?”


End file.
